It is known that electronic pre-compensation is effective as a technology compensating for linear waveform distortion and non-linear waveform distortion of an optical transmission link. The technology is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0197103.
However, the technology needs high-speed electronic devices for generating an optical signal at high symbol rate subjected to the electronic pre-compensation.